1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing or converting image data obtained by reading an original image.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional image processing apparatus for processing or converting image data obtained by reading an original image employs a microcomputer for executing such processing or conversion. Because of a limitation in the processing speed of such microcomputer, it has been difficult to release, at high speed, information processed on real-time basis for each pixel.
The present applicant has therefore already proposed image processing apparatus capable of highspeed real-time image processing, for example in U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 654,039, Ser. No. 942,035, etc.
The apparatus disclosed in these patent applications are designed to collectively preset, on a hardware, the information of a main scanning line or plural main scanning lines to be processed, and to effect processes corresponding to each pixel on a hardware.
More specifically the addresses of changing points of process conditions in each editing process are memorized and are constantly compared with the main scanning address by comparators, and a desired editing process is conducted when coincidence is found in said comparison.
However, in such apparatus, an increase in the number of image areas and in the species of processing in each main scanning line results in an increase in the number of changing points, and the number of comparators is accordingly increased.
As an example, in case eight different processes are effected for each main scanning lines of 5,000 pixels and each process has ten changing points, there will be required 8.times.10=80 sets of a comparator and a 13-bit register, so that the hardware circuit shows a drastic increase in its magnitude.